Vacation with Shanks NEVER AGAIN!
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: Lets just say Shanks and Mihawk end up going on vacation. End of Story. It's not my best Fic, and it wont be many chapters, but it was fun to write. The end may end up being tied up with another vacation fic I wrote. This is FRIENDSHIP. NOT SHONENAI.


"We're going on vacation, we're going on vacation, we're going on vacation..."

Mihawk's head hit the steering wheel with an audible "thud."

They were stuck in a traffic jam, and Shanks had been saying that for the past four hours straight.

Mihawk closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't need this. That green obsessed kid had just recently beaten him, when Shanks decided it was time to take a vacation. Mihawk had quite a bit of free time on his hands, so Shanks had asked if he wanted to go. Mihawk's mind was on other things so he had said "yes" before he thought about it thoroughly. Now they were on their way to a beach that can only be accessed if you go by land, and the radio had broken, along the AC. Plus the fact that the only car they could afford was some crappy old station wagon. Not to mention that Mihawk was the only one of the two that could drive. The combined sounds of honking and Shanks were enough to drive anyone insane, and Mihawk didn't exactly have the best temper.

"We're going on vacation, we're…"

Mihawk's strong hands began shaking on the steering wheel.

"…Going on vacation, we're going on…"

Mihawk, in his mind started willing Shanks to stop. He didn't _really _want to kill the dunce bag all _that_ much, they _were _pretty good friends after all.

"'Were' being the key word." Flashed through Mihawk's head.

Composing himself, Mihawk decided to let Shanks go on for another few minutes before he did something.

His hawk eyes shifted to the clock, which ALSO happened to be broken. Barely being able to restrain himself, Mihawk swore under his breath. The vein in his temple twitching, Mihawk's gaze slowly came to rest on Shanks' ecstatic face.

"Shanks?"

"We're going on…"

"Shanks…" Mihawk repeated, his voice quivering dangerously.

"…Vacation, we're going…"

"SHANKS!" The Swordsman growled, baring his teeth, with the most fowl oath he could think of thrown into the mix."

"…Na?" Shanks asked confused as to why Mihawk was so mad.

"IF YOU DON'T censoredcensored censored SHUT YOUR censored PIECE OF censored TRAP IN THE NEXT TWO censored censored censored SECONDS, I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR censored censored ASAPHOGUS OUT WITH MY censored THUMBS!"

Blink. _Silence._

"Finally." Mihawk muttered.

"We're going on…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

KOKUUU!

A pillow? Face down? No air supply? Mihawk's head jerked up from its position of being plastered to the bed's cushion. _"Wah? Huh? Where am--Oh." _Mihawk thought groggily, after spotting, and hearing, Shanks snoring outrageously on the other bed, and remembering that he was still on "vacation."

They had made it to the hotel late the night before, and Mihawk had promptly collapsed. How he had reached the bed, was beyond him, but he had, and that was all that mattered. What really surprised him however was the fact that he was still at least partially sane. Shanks had been repeating those dreaded words till the very end, and Mihawk had seriously considered throwing Shanks out the window, but after much deliberation, had thought better of it.

Mihawk's amber eyes went to the clock. It too, out of just about everything else on this trip, was broken. Heaving himself up, Mihawk went to the window. Opening it, he stepped out onto the terrace. The best thing about the trip so far, was that the hotel had a balcony. By the feel of the air and the look of the sky, Mihawk could tell that it was still early morning.

Lightened up slightly by the possibility of more sleep, Mihawk turned to go back to bed, but any thoughts of rest were abruptly erased from his mind. For there was Shanks, sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting expectantly, with a broad smile on his face.

"'Morning Mihawk!"

Sighing Mihawk looked to the ceiling as if begging for some kind of moral support. Somehow, he knew that today would be even longer than the last.


End file.
